Moon River
by reynabeth
Summary: Reyna sings to Thalia on a sweet summer's evening.


**A/N: In this story, there's some Spanish.** _ **I am not Spanish. I am not learning Spanish.**_ **I used Google Translate, and, knowing how unreliable that is, if you are Spanish, please can you submit corrections in a review? Please? Also, I do not own the song Moon River, which is by Andy Williams. Anyway, Theyna is my life so enjoy! Please leave a review!**

'Sing for me, Reyna.'

Reyna tilted back her head, exposing her face to the warm last rays of summer sun. Wind ruffled the leaves of the trees, and the branches rustled back at the darkening sky. A few birds still sang, a sweet melody, accompanied by the chirps of crickets.

Thalia Grace shifted, laying her head on Reyna's lap. Her short dark hair stood up in spikes. When Reyna ran her hands through it, it felt so soft, like the downy feathers of a bird.

Thalia was a bit like a bird, she reflected.

'Come _on_ , Reyna. Sing for me.' She opened her electric-blue eyes, staring up at her girlfriend. Even to this day, Reyna still found those eyes as stormy and distracting as the day they first met.

'I can't sing,' breathed Reyna, trying not to ruin the moment with a loud voice.

Thalia snorted. 'Yes, you can,' she persisted. 'I've heard you, in the shower, and-'

'Since when have you been listening to me in the shower?'

'Since I've been hoping you'd invite me in with you.'

'Ugh.' Reyna flopped back on the grass. 'You're so - so _dirty_ , Thalia.'

'You bet I am.' Thalia winked seductively, and Reyna felt her face flush red.

She sat up, shifting the other girl into a more comfortable position on her lap. Words came to her, a tune, a memory from long ago. A memory of a girl's hands, softly stroking her hair, singing sweetly. Hylla. It had to be Hylla - who else would sing to her like that?

Reyna concentrated, and the words formed themselves into a song.

' _Río Luna, más ancho que una milla  
Te estoy cruzando en estilo algunos días  
Oh, creador de sueños, tu corazón interruptor  
Dondequiera que vas, yo voy a tu manera..'_

As Reyna sang, Thalia sat upright, turning to face her. 'What does it mean?' she asked. Reyna absently noticed that, now it was pretty much dark, she could see the moon reflected in Thalia's eyes. It seemed bright - so, so much brighter than it should be - but that was just Thalia for you. She brightened everything; for Reyna, at least.

'It's from a movie Hylla used to love - I think…' Reyna frowned, trying to remember. 'Yes, before our father...you know...well, Hylla and I would often watch the television, and there was one movie she loved, so much.

'But when our father - well - anyway, we couldn't watch it anymore. I barely remember it: I was so young.'

Thalia listened intently. 'When I was little,' she began tentatively, 'my mother sometimes sang to me. I - I can't pinpoint exactly when she stopped.' Tears glistened in Thalia's eyes. 'After Jason was born, it was up to me. I used to sing to him all the time - but he wouldn't remember, he was too little.'

As Thalia's voice faltered a little, Reyna pulled her forward into an embrace.

'I would sing all kinds of things to him - lullabies, popular music, songs from the TV, little things I made up; I couldn't sing - still can't - but Jason loved it.

'Of course, he doesn't know…' Thalia broke down into tears, and Reyna held her close.

She felt almost privileged, in that she had never seen the other girl cry in front of anyone else but her. She supposed she was the same, really. Two halves of one whole, and all that.

Reyna sang, again, hoping to soothe Thalia's heart-wrenching sobs.

' _Río Luna, más ancho que una milla  
Te estoy cruzando en estilo algunos días  
Oh, creador de sueños, tu corazón interruptor  
Dondequiera que vas, yo voy a tu manera..'_

Eventually, it worked. Thalia stopped crying and looked up again, the moon highlighting the tear tracks on her cheeks.

'What does it mean?' she asked again.

Reyna took a deep breath. 'I think,' she said, 'it goes something like this.'

' _Moon river, wider than a mile,_

 _I'm crossing you in style, some day…_

 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

 _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way.'_

And Reyna held Thalia close, under the heavy bright moon, and she thought how apt the lyrics were. That was the thing about love. For wherever Thalia was going...Reyna was going her way.


End file.
